SRSG: Soul Reaper Son Gohan
by kenskywalk19
Summary: It has been a few years since Cell's defeat and Gohan has been living out a normal life. However, tragedy strikes the Son family, forcing the demi-saiyan to make a choice on an upcoming war between the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo!
1. Death & Rice

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Dragon Ball belongs to Akira Toriyama and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Author's note: Hey everybody! How are you all doing? Hope everyone enjoyed their weekend. So I am making a new crossover between Bleach and DBZ. The idea started with me and SSJ5Gohan discussing on this a long time. However, because of certain circumstances, we never really finalized the first chapter. But then a**** fan of mine, Gokai Entertainment, wanted to help out with the story. And thus, we wrote a story together. So, kenskywalk19 and Gokai Entertainment present to you all the first chapter of SRSG: Soul Reaper Son Gohan! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Reaper Son Gohan<strong>

Chapter 1: Death and Rice

In a dark room, located in an area only a few people know about, were the sounds of footsteps as they were approaching a specific room. One pair of footsteps was walking gracefully as if it had no care in the world while the other pair dragged along the ground. Based on the sounds of this pair of footsteps, you could tell that this person from their footsteps was pissed off. However, he knew well enough not to show off to their creator and lord. The pair stopped walking as they finally had reached their destination. A bright light suddenly illuminated the two mysterious people.

"We have returned safely, Aizen-sama," spoke the small figure of the two. This person had a slender, yet fairly muscular figure for a male of average height with a melancholic appearance. He had fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils similar to a cat's. Part of this person's bangs fell between his eyes, and he had distinctively thick eyebrows. He had teal lines that descended from his eyes, making it appear as if he were crying. He wore a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However, what was most interesting about this figure was that he had a broken horned helmet on his head. This was strange indeed.

A figure in the darkness let out a grin as the illuminated him as well. "Welcome home, Ulquiorra, Yammy," spoke the deadly yet charming figure. His brown hair pulled straight back with a single bang in front of his eyes. His eyes were menacing but not as menacing as the people around him. "Now, come and relate the fruits of your expedition to your twenty brothers."

"Yes, Aizen-sama," bowed Ulquiorra.

"Please enlighten us, Ulquiorra," continued the figure. "In the Human world… everything you saw… everything you felt… spare us not even the slightest detail."

"Yes, sir," responded Ulquiorra as he reached upon one of his eyes as he yanked out. Ulquiorra did not cry out for pain or nor felt as he crushed his eyes with his bare hand. Out of the crushed eye came out a smoke as it surrounded the room, displaying forth multiple images that had occurred just recently for him and his companion, Yammy. After a few minutes of watching the images that Ulquiorra had seen, especially on a certain orange haired warrior with a black katana and dressed in black robes. The smoke dissipated and no reaction from the mysterious figures that laid behind the darkness.

"I see," spoke Aizen. "Then that means the reason you chose not to dispose of him was because you felt he was worthless?"

"Yes," Ulquiorra replied. "Since there was no possible way he could have stood between us and our goals, I felt it pointless to waste further time with him. In addition to that–"

"Don't give me that shit," interrupted a voice. Ulquiorra turned his attention to the voice and the figure from where it came. He had light-blue spiky hair and light-blue eyes, the latter including green lines below them, similar to the eye markings on the Panthera genus of cats. This figure wore the same kind of outfit as Ulquiorra but he was definitely different from him. His white jacket was ragged with an upturned collar. The inner lining was black, the sleeves were rolled up and the jacket was wide open, revealing his muscular chest. Part of a mask was on his right jawbone and it moved as he continued to talk. "If I ran into such a weak bastard as that, I simply would've eradicated him with a single blast."

"Grimmjow…"

"No matter what kind of junk stands in your way… the word 'kill' was in your orders wasn't it?" questioned Grimmjow. "Then you should've simply killed without hesitation! Right?"

"My sentiments exactly," spoke a figure behind him. He had a long face and black hair, which was braided and hanging over his shoulder. The remains of his mask were on the top of his head, with a portion dropping down to cover the upper-left half of his face, and a long spike that was pointing to his right. "This applies to any enemy. Let's say they are not worth killing… if that is so, then isn't it worthless to let them live as well?"

"More importantly, Yammy!" called out Grimmjow to the giant figure sitting on one knee behind Ulquiorra. "How dare you try to lie straight to my face like that, 'he wasn't worth killing' my ass! What you mean to say is 'I failed to kill him', right?"

"Hey Grimmjow, don't go talking trash when you have no idea what's going on," responded Yammy. This giant figure had tan skin and a ridge-lined cranium, brown eyes and black hair. He had long, bushy sideburns and a thin ponytail. Aside from that, he was bald. He also had orange eye brows and red markings under his eyes. However, he was missing an arm, a result from the battle from earlier. "I was too busy taking care of the sandal dude and that dark bitch. The kid was outta my hands."

"Are you even listening to me, dumbass?" continued Grimmjow with his taunting at Yammy. "Like I said before… I would've gotten them both down in a single blast!"

Yammy was pissed, clenching his remaining fist in anger. "What was that?" Yammy questioned angrily as he stood up facing towards Grimmjow. Yammy was beginning to think that he should give the bastard a piece of his mind after what he went through.

"Stop it," Ulquiorra said. Yammy immediately complied with Ulquiorra's orders as he rather not face Ulquiorra's wrath. Looking at Grimmjow, Ulquiorra asked, "Grimmjow… do you understand me when I say that the boy, as he is now, is of no trouble to us?"

"Huh?"

"The warning Aizen-sama placed on him has nothing to do with his powers at all. What is truly frightening is his growth rate," Ulquiorra explained. "Without a doubt… it is in his 'potential' that his true talent lies. There is a… 'imbalance' within his spirit pressure that should not be there and just as there is a high possibility that his power may grow… there is also a possibility that we could bring him to our side some day. That is why we did not kill him."

"Don't lie to me, bastard!" Grimmjow exclaimed. "Let me guess; the truth is that kid's power was higher than you expected and you got scared and even if we did bring him over to our side, in that situation, what the hell would you do!"

"When the time comes, I will deal with him," Ulquiorra replied. "You cannot possibly have any complaints, am I right?" Grimmjow gritted his teeth in anger at the response that Ulquiorra made so casually. How could they not see it? Any enemy of theirs should be eliminated, regardless of their inner thinking!

"Of course not," spoke Aizen, sitting upon his throne. "There is not a doubt in my mind that's why I'm content with letting you handle this problem Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra bowed obediently to Aizen. "Thank you very much, sir."

Aizen let out a small grin. "As such, there is another task that I want you to do for me, Ulquiorra," spoke the former Soul Reaper. "There is something special that I want you to bring to me."

* * *

><p><em>In another location, Mount Paozu…<em>

The laughter of a young child drifted over the heavily forested land close to the Son residence. Chichi, wife of the legendary hero of Earth, Son Goku, stopped her work in the kitchen to look out the open window at the speck that was dancing in the sky with more agility than any bird or plane. Though her face twisted into a frown, she couldn't help but feel proud of her son. After all, how many mothers in the world could brag that their kid had single-handedly saved the world from the threat posed by a freakishly powerful Artificial Human, Cell?

Now her eldest son was fifteen and was currently taking a break from his studies. Chichi would _not _have another Karate bum in this house! Gohan would get an education and be a productive member of society, dammit! She loved her husband dearly, but really, the man needed to get a job! Though, that possibility had vanished at the Cell Games. She had found out about what had happened at that vile tournament. Goku had committed the ultimate sacrifice to save the planet from the newest threat to the Earth. It hadn't been enough though, and Cell had returned, greater and more terrible than ever. Her son had taken his father's place as the protector of the planet and killed the evil Artificial Human in one final Kamehame-Ha duel. Peace had returned and Chichi had suggested (more like bullied, but she would never admit that) that Gohan resume his studies.

Meanwhile, high up, at the altitude that most aircraft cruised at, Son Gohan grinned his father's trademark grin and cut his Ki, allowing himself to fall out of the sky. He sent himself into a series of tumbles and spins that would have made any normal human pilot pass out. Gohan was anything but normal. In fact, he wasn't even pure human. He was a demi-saiyan, because his father was a full-blooded member of that warrior race, and his mom was a normal human woman. He was just glad his dad wasn't an arrogant mean guy like Vegeta.

His face lit up at the sight of a cloud rushing straight up at him. The demi-saiyan cut his free fall and powered straight down, an aura of blue Ki blazing into existence around him. The boost in power meant he could go even faster and he streaked down towards the airborne pocket of water vapor like a meteor falling through the sky. The cloud suddenly sprouted a tentacle as Gohan's passage blew the white object in half. The boy himself emerged from the tentacle, heading straight down at a speed approaching Mach 1. Seconds before he hit the ground, he stopped dead before flashing off in another direction, blasting through undergrowth and making hurricane winds that shook leaves and rattled trees for close to a mile to either side of him. Chichi smiled as her son blazed out of the trees with a roaring wind right behind him. Gohan touched down, skidding from the tree line nearly fifty yards away right up to the front door of the house. She caught a glimpse of his windswept face before the front door opened and Gohan came in.

"I'm back!" greeted the demi-saiyan as he closed the door behind him.

"Welcome back Gohan-chan," Chichi replied. "Did you enjoy your break?" The demi-saiyan nodded with a Son grin on his face. "That's a good boy."

Gohan smiled, but he smiled even more when he heard a familiar voice and footsteps approaching him. "Nii-chan!" A little boy with raven hair that went into various directions came up running to the demi-saiyan. A bright smile was on the boy's face as he approached his older brother.

Gohan was ready as he greeted the little squirt. "Hey Goten," the demi-saiyan as he hugged his little brother. In the months after the Cell games, Chichi gave birth to a second son named Son Goten. Goten had an uncanny resemblance to his father. Gohan enjoyed having Goten around his life and as such, he would do anything to help his little brother. He was little bit protective of him. However, Gohan was unaware that Chichi had been giving Goten training in the martial arts nor did he realize that the little demi-saiyan possessed incredible strength.

"Nii-chan, Nii-chan, will you play with me?" asked the little Goku look alike.

But before Gohan could answer that he had to go and study, his mother, Chichi, stepped. "Goten-chan, Gohan-chan is very busy now, especially when there is a favor that I have to ask of him."

The demi-saiyan turned to his mother with a curious look on his face. "What is it, Okaa-san?" Gohan asked.

"I have run out of fish for dinner. Could you please go get some?"

Gohan beamed happily; very glad that he was going to go outside once again. Not that he didn't like studying but he would rather do something more active that didn't involve sitting down on a desk for long hours. It has been a while since he did any sparring or any kind of training with the recent coming of these years of peace. Vegeta would definitely say something about this. The demi-saiyan gave a nod to his mother. "I'll go and get some right now!" Gohan said as he rushed out of the house and into the air.

"W-Wait Gohan-chan!" Chichi screamed out to his son but it was no use as the demi-saiyan was long gone for her voice to reach him. She knew exactly where Gohan was going to get the fish as it was the same lake that her late husband, Goku, would get it too. She let out a smile, happy for these good moments. "He is just like his father." Turning to Goten, she said, "Goten-chan, would you help me set up for table?" Goten nodded happily as he went to help his mother on setting the table. However, the two of them were unaware of a mysterious figure approaching the house.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later…<em>

Gohan rushed towards the house, carrying along two really big fish! "Oh crap, I'm late!" exclaimed the demi-saiyan. "I played a little too long in the water. Hope Okaa-san isn't mad at me." Once his house was on view, Gohan pushed his speed a little further and arrived at the front door. "I'm home!" Gohan said as he came into the house. "Sorry that I am late Okaa-san, I…" Gohan stopped himself once he saw the state of his house was in. The furniture was overturned and there were markings on the walls. The demi-saiyan immediately dropped the fish and quickly searched out the house for any signs of his family.

Gohan let out a small curse as he glanced at the state that the house was in. At the corner of his eye, he noticed a trembling figure. Gohan immediately rushed to the spot and what he saw shocked him to the core. It was his mother; she was badly hurt and was bleeding a lot. Gohan's eyes widened and his body trembled in shock at the sight. "O-Okaa-san?" Shaking his head, Gohan rushed to Chichi's side. "Okaa-san!"

Chichi opened one of her eyelids slowly. She let out a smile once she saw Gohan's face. "G-Gohan-chan?" she muttered.

"Okaa-san, who did this to you?" Gohan questioned with a stern look on his face. No one does to this to his family and gets away with it! "Tell me!"

"G-G-Gohan-chan, you… have to find Goten," Chichi panted. "H-He took him. Y-You have to… save… him…"

"Who took him?" Gohan questioned. "Who the hell took Goten?" But as soon as he said he noticed that something was wrong with his mother. Her skin started to turn pale and her pupils dilated. Plus, she was no longer breathing. Gohan gaped. "Okaa-san?" He couldn't believe this was happening as tears began to pour out of his eyes. His mother had died, right in front of him. Clenching his fists angrily, Gohan roared out loud, "OKAA-SAN!"

"Don't worry, she will be all right," spoke a voice that made Gohan tremble in shock. "After all she is in a better place than this world has to offer." Gohan laid his mother on the ground and closed her eyes. He also moved her arms so that she could be buried properly in a final resting place. The demi-saiyan immediately stood up, his fists clenching hard with small drops of blood coming out of his hand. Dust in the room began to pick up around him as small amounts of Ki began to pour out of his body, causing certain pieces of the house to be crushed by the pressure.

Gohan looked at the body of his mother one last time as he wiped away his tears. "I'm going to kill you," he said angrily as the dust began to swirl around him even fiercer than before. Soon enough pebbles and pieces of broken wood began to surround the demi-saiyan. The demi-saiyan turned his head around to see the bastard who killed his mother and took his brother away. However, he couldn't see the person. _The bastard is hiding from me,_ Gohan said to himself. _But not for long! If I can't see you, then I will have to sense your Ki! _But tried as he might, the demi-saiyan couldn't sense the intruder's Ki signature! What the hell!

"You can't find me like that, Son Gohan," spoke the voice once again. Gohan turned his body fully and began to look around the house for the location of the mysterious voice. But it was no use! He couldn't see or sense him! Suddenly, the demi-saiyan felt a slash attack on his back, causing him to cry out in pain. Gohan's eyes widened in shock that someone was able to get behind him so easily. Gohan began to curse at his predicament. Maybe stopping his training was a bad idea after all. He was getting soft. A few years back, he would have found this guy. Curses! However, that slash attack didn't leave out consequences as Gohan began to see a strange image in front of him. It was blurred but he could make out the edges of the figure.

Thanking God for this small gift, Gohan went on the attack. However, try as he might, the demi-saiyan was unable to land a hit on him. That's when things went really wrong when the mysterious blurred figure dodged one of Gohan's attacks and elbowed him straight in the gut. Gohan spit out some bile, unprepared at the force of the blow that the figure gave. When Gohan returned to normal, he prepared himself in another stance. "Why, you!" But before he went on the attack, the demi-saiyan noticed something strange. The area around him was all fuzzy and his body felt really heavy. Despite that though, the most interesting thing was that there was a long chain coming out of his chest. "What the hell?"

The demi-saiyan began to pull on it, trying to rip out the chain. It could be an attack from the mysterious figure. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Gohan immediately stopped as he recognized it to be the mysterious voice. He looked up to see a figure standing before him. Dressed in a white jacket, he held a katana at his side and his jade eyes glared at the demi-saiyan. Gohan was standing before Ulquiorra! "Unless you want to die, I wouldn't pull on your chain of fate."

"What do you mean?" Gohan questioned. But as he talked he noticed something behind Ulquiorra. Gohan's eyes widened in shock as he saw himself on the ground, resting peaceful as if nothing was happening. What the hell? "What did you do to me?"

"I separated your soul from your body, allowing me to speak to you clearly," Ulquiorra said. "There is nothing to be worried about. I will put you back in your original body later…" The former Hollow dodged the attack at the last second, a little unprepared by Gohan's attack. "Impressive," he commented. "I am amazed that you can move around like that at your current level."

"Shut the hell up!" Gohan yelled as he put himself in a horse stance, collecting Ki in his body. "I'm going to kill you for what you did to Okaa-san! You are dead!" With a flail of his arms, Gohan let out a warriors cry as he tried to call upon his hidden powers. He was going to finish this right now! He wasn't going to allow this creep to live any longer. His raven hair began to stand up, changing to a gold color. His muscles expanded and his onyx eyes turned jade. Son Gohan had transformed into a Super Saiyan!

Ulquiorra remained stoic at these turn of events as the gales of winds passed by him like it were nothing. "Interesting," he commented. "So you can transform. Very interesting. I wonder what this kind of transformation is. Is this your Shikai?"

"Shikai?" repeated the demi-saiyan, curious as to what the word meant. Gohan chuckled, thinking that the figure standing before was confused. "You are wrong. This is your worst nightmare. For I am a Super Saiyan!"

"Super Saiyan? Never heard of it."

"You will see soon enough!" And with that Gohan rushed towards Ulquiorra's position at a fast speeds that not even the former Hollow could have predicted. But it didn't matter to him as he thought that the demi-saiyan would be no match for him. With a burst of energy, Gohan hurled himself at Ulquiorra in a charge, moving into attack. Ulquiorra readied himself to meet his opponent's blunt assault. The demi-saiyan struck out with a left knee, with Ulquiorra meeting it with his forearm. Gohan then threw a right straight punch after pulling his knee back, only for Ulquiorra to spin around and crack the side of his left fist against it, stopping Gohan's attacks. Ulquiorra's parrying was swift and brief, and when he blocked that last attack, he then sent a powerful attack across Gohan's chest, knocking him backwards.

Gohan skidded across the ground, stopping his momentum. The demi-saiyan immediately glared up at Ulquiorra but once he did, he felt a sharp pain on his chest, more so than he ever felt before. But how? "I see that you are not used to this kind of fighting," Ulquiorra stated. Gohan glared at the Hollow angrily. "There is no need for us to fight anymore. You are no match for me."

Gohan smirked. "I won't know unless I try!" With that Gohan called upon on more of his power to ascent to the next level but something was wrong, very wrong. Gohan immediately recognized it when he had transformed into a Super Saiyan. He was beginning to feel weaker with every passing moment. His body was starting to feel even heavier and the pain that Ulquiorra had inflicted earlier was getting worse. Gritting through his teeth, Gohan tried to shake off these disadvantages as this was not the first time for this to happen to him.

"This is getting us nowhere," Ulquiorra stated. "You are indeed foolish if you think you can beat an Espada at your current level."

"E-Espada?" Gohan questioned curiously. "W-Who are you?"

"My name doesn't matter now. However, I will show you the difference in our powers." Ulquiorra then lifted his finger up and pointed it towards Gohan. The demi-saiyan was curious as to what the Arrancar was doing and as such, he left down his guard. Ulquiorra took that opportunity to strike. "**Cero**." A green colored sphered appeared in front of Ulquiorra's finger and which suddenly a large and powerful energy blast launched itself towards Gohan! The demi-saiyan shrieked at the mere power of the attack as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. The Cero struck Gohan on target as he was quickly engulfed in the blast. A large portion of the Son house had been destroyed in the explosion.

A small dust cloud was formed in front of Ulquiorra. Lowering his finger down, he glanced at the scene with disinterest. "It is a shame that it had to come to this, Son Gohan. Aizen-sama had wanted to meet you in person but it looks I must report that you were unable to come with." _Though, that strange transformation, this 'Super Saiyan' as he called it, was indeed interesting, _Ulquiorra said to himself. _Could that be the reason Aizen-sama wanted to meet him so badly?_ Ulquiorra thought differently. If he was no threat then why bother.

Just as Ulquiorra was about to open the gate to Hueco Mundo, he heard something. "W-Wait," spoke a voice. Ulquiorra's eyes widened a bit in shock as he turned his head to something that he shouldn't have anticipated. Within the smoke, a figure was still standing and as the smoke dissipated, it was revealed to be Son Gohan! "W-We aren't finished here," panted the demi-saiyan as he glared at Ulquiorra. "I-I'm going to… kill… you… bastard…" And with that, Gohan fell to the floor with a thud and passed out. His Super Saiyan transformation lost as he went back to his original state.

Ulquiorra was surprised to say the least. "That boy had survived a Cero at such close range," he commented as he walked over to where Gohan laid. "Very impressive, especially given at his current level. He may be of some use to Aizen-sama after all."

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later…<em>

Gohan stirred around and slowly opened his eyes. Suddenly he sat up, getting himself in a fighting stance as he thought that Ulquiorra was still out there. However, that was not case especially when he wasn't even in his house anymore. "W-Where the hell am I?" questioned the demi-saiyan out loud. He glanced around to see that he was in a strange room with a large window in it. Looking down to see if he still had the chain on his chest, the demi-saiyan let out a sigh as he saw the chain was gone. More so, he noticed that he wore different clothes, similar to those of Ulquiorra's. Standing, Gohan then looked outside of the window to see a night sky with a crescent moon. Upon seeing the moon, Gohan gaped as he knew that the moon was destroyed by Piccolo many years ago. Where the hell was he?

At that moment, knocking was heard against his door. Gohan turned around to open up the door and noticed a strange figure in front of him. It was tall figure, dressed in the same robes as Ulquiorra did before but the most interesting feature was that he had a goat skull as his face! Gohan shrieked a bit at the sight until his nerves were calmed when the figure spoke. "Son Gohan, Aizen-sama wishes to speak to you."

Gohan blinked a few times. "A-Aizen-sama?" The figure nodded as he escorted the demi-saiyan through the hallways. Gohan glanced around as he walked. He was certainly in a strange place with long hallways and vast spaces of darkness. Gohan couldn't help but feel something weird about this place especially as he focused his Ki senses on the outside. He could feel little amounts of Ki which was strange indeed. Where was he? Then the goat skull figure stopped in front of a large door which made Gohan look in awe. He then proceeded to open the door. The demi-saiyan glanced inside as the only thing he could see was darkness.

Gohan stepped inside and once he had taken a few steps, the door behind him closed abruptly. Gohan turned around quickly, surprised to hear such a noise. "Welcome Son Gohan," spoke a voice. This caused the demi-saiyan to turn his attention towards the direction of the voice. He glanced to see Sosuke Aizen sitting before Gohan in his throne chair. "I'm glad to finally meet you in person."

"Who are you?" Gohan asked as he positioned himself in a fighting pose as the tone of voice that this man carried was strange indeed.

"There is no need to be alarmed Son Gohan," Aizen replied. "I am not here to hurt but to help you."

"Help me? Then where the hell am I?" exclaimed the demi-saiyan. "And why did you take me away from my house? And where is that bastard that I fought earlier?"

"In due time, I will answer all of your questions," Aizen responded. "But first off, you, Son Gohan, are in Hueco Mundo, specifically in my fortress known as Las Noches. And the reason I took you in was to protect you from the Soul Society."

"Soul Society? What's that?"

"The Soul Society is what you call the afterlife but it actually resembles that of feudal Japan. It is a place that holds warriors known as Soul Reapers," explained Aizen. "The most important thing is that you are safe from them."

"Safe? What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"It has come to my attention that the Soul Society has designated you as a threat, especially with the amount of strength that you possess. They were going to kill you in an accident so that the world could work as they want it to."

"What?" Gohan frowned at this.

"The Soul Society's true purpose is to harbor those that they see fit to live in the afterlife. Those that they deem unworthy, those souls become Hollows, monsters that want to consume souls and bring destruction," Aizen stated.

"How come this is the first time that I am hearing this?" Gohan questioned.

"Because you never see the Soul Reapers unless you possess Spirit Pressure as you don't see the Hollows. Most people carry on their lives without ever knowing about this."

"Then why are you telling me?"

"Because Son Gohan, we need your help," Aizen replied. "For centuries, the Soul Society has created nothing but violence. As I said before, those souls that they see unworthy to live in the Soul Society are cast away and become Hollows. They bring destruction and mayhem into the Human world." The mere mention of destruction caused Gohan's fists to be clenched in anger. He began to wonder why did the Soul Society do this? Violence brought nothing but pain and suffering. Gohan didn't enjoy fighting like his father or Vegeta did. In fact, he'd rather eliminate it all together. He looked at Aizen with greater interest. Aizen let out a small smile as he grabbed the demi-saiyan's full attention. "Up till recently, the Soul Society was left unchecked as it did as they pleased. When this was revealed to me and my companions, I tried to reason with them and tried to change their ways. But as a result, I was banished from the Soul Society."

"You were in the Soul Society?" Gohan asked.

Aizen nodded. "Yes, in fact I was part of the Gotei 13, an order of Soul Reapers sent out into the Human world to do the Soul Society's bidding. That was how I found out about the Soul Society's true purpose," Aizen explained. "When I was banished, I knew that the only way that the Soul Society would listen was through force. However, efforts to repel them have been unsuccessful. We still continue on but the Soul Society wanted to have an ace in their hole and that is how you come in, Son Gohan."

"Me?"

"Your efforts in saving the planet over and over again have been heard all over the Soul Society, specifically in the Rukongai for a few years now. Word of your victories spread very quickly in the Soul Society and once it reached the ears of the upper members of the Soul Society; they wanted to use your strength in terminating our existence, permanently. However, you couldn't work for them if you were still alive. That was why they came down to kill you so that you could be brought forth to the Soul Society. And if you were unwilling to help them, they would kill your brother."

"WHAT!" Gohan screamed angrily. "They took Goten as a hostage?"

"Sadly so," Aizen said with some tears coming out of his eyes. "Ulquiorra, my servant, tried to stop them but it was too late as they had killed your mother and taken your little mother." Gohan gritted his teeth angrily at the statement. _Those bastards! _Gohan said to himself. _Don't worry Goten; I'm coming to rescue you._

Then Gohan remembered something as he had remembered the charming Aizen had given mention. "Aizen-san, you mentioned earlier about your servant, Ulquiorra arriving there. Who is he?"

"Ah yes, I forgot to introduce you to your rescuer," Aizen as he made a signal for someone to come forth. "You can come in now Ulquiorra." Suddenly, a weird sound was heard in the room as Ulquiorra appeared right next to Sosuke Aizen. Once Ulquiorra had appeared, Gohan's face turned into rage as he was the same person from before.

"YOU!" Gohan yelled as he got himself in a horse stance. "I'm going to kill you!" With a flail of his arms, Gohan was about to transform into a Super Saiyan until he noticed something was wrong. He started to lose control of his Ki as it was being sapped away. Gohan tried to summon upon more Ki but couldn't as he felt his body being manipulated and bind together. He was stuck and couldn't move! "Shit," cursed the demi-saiyan, surprised at the amount of cursing that he has done since the death of his mother. He looked up to see Aizen having his palms out towards the demi-saiyan. "You! What did you do to me?"

"Relax, Son Gohan, I just used a kido spell to temporarily bind you," Aizen said. "I didn't want you to get into any kind of confrontation without hearing the facts."

"Hearing? He killed my mother!" Gohan exclaimed angrily.

"You are mistaken Son Gohan," Ulquiorra stated. "You might think that I did it but I just merely arrived at the same time as you did. It was just by coincidence that we ran into each other."

"Ulquiorra told me that when he arrived, the Soul Reapers had already done their damage," Aizen explained. "Apparently, your mother resisted them when they tried to take your younger brother away from the house and as a result, she was killed. Luckily, he had arrived at just the right time to save you from the Soul Society."

"Then why the hell did you attack me?" Gohan asked. The demi-saiyan wondered if what Aizen just was true, then what reason did Ulquiorra have to attack.

"I wanted to test your strength," Ulquiorra replied. "I wanted to see if you were worthy of protecting from the Soul Society and if you are threat to us."

"Threat?"

"What Ulquiorra meant to say was that he wanted to make sure that you weren't influenced by the Soul Society," Aizen responded. "After all, they have manipulated thousands to do their dirty work. We wanted to make sure that you weren't manipulated into thinking that I was cause of the destruction. We want to keep you safe from their hands."

Gohan relaxed himself a bit as he took in everything that he just heard. If what Aizen said about the Soul Society was true, then they needed to be stop. And this man held the key to that strength to stop them. He was also asking for Gohan's help, the demi-saiyan knew he couldn't turn their offer for help down. What would his father, Goku, say about this? Gohan knew the answer as he looked at Aizen intently. "Aizen-san, you said that you brought me here to protect me, right?" asked the demi-saiyan.

Aizen nodded. "That's right. Why do you ask?"

"I wish to help you in your fight against the Soul Society," replied the demi-saiyan. "The fact that they are causing violence and destruction in our world for their amusement is sickening. I wish for all violence to stop as I rather not fight but when the safety of the Earth and my friends is at stakes, I am willing to lay down my life. Let me join you in your fight."

"Are you sure Son Gohan?" Aizen asked. "If you follow this road, there is no turning back. Are you sure you want to join me in my quest to rid this world of violence once and for all?"

Gohan nodded. "I am sure. Besides, I have a score to settle with them for killing Okaa-san. They won't get away with this." Aizen smiled. _Perfect, _he said to himself. _He has perfectly fallen into my hands. _

"I'm glad that you have taken up our offer for help. We desperately need it. However, you need to be refitted for the battles that lie ahead," Aizen said.

"Refitted? What do you mean? I am already strong enough," Gohan said.

"True but you won't be able to match against a Soul Reaper with your level," Ulquiorra commented. "Your spirit pressure is weak when compared to Soul Reapers."

"Spirit pressure?" Gohan questioned. "What that does that have to do with anything? I can simply blast them with a Ki blast can't I?"

"Yes, but with Soul Reapers, you battle with spirit pressure instead of Ki. It is a battle between souls. Do you remember your battle against Ulquiorra?" Gohan nodded as he looked at the said person with a glare in his eyes. He was definitely shocked that Ulquiorra was able to stand up against a Super Saiyan when not many beings were unable to, such as Freeza. "Ulquiorra had separated you from your body. The soul takes in a different kind of energy. As such, you had great difficulty in fighting."

"Then how am I going to be of any help?" Gohan questioned. "If I can't fight them using Ki, then how am I going to defeat them?"

"You'll figure that out soon Son Gohan," Aizen said as he stood up from his chair and stepped down. "Follow me." Gohan was unsure what to do as the invisible binds that were around his body were removed. The demi-saiyan looked at where Aizen and Ulquiorra were walking and decided to follow them, figuring that Aizen might have something planned for him. As he followed Aizen and Ulquiorra, the demi-saiyan glanced around the place one last time and noticed more figures appearing. All of them were dressed in familiar fashion to that of Ulquiorra and Aizen. Some of them looked like fierce fighters.

Gohan followed Aizen and Ulquiorra through the hallways until it was just Aizen and the demi-saiyan as Ulquiorra was not allowed inside the room. The Arrancar didn't mind as he walked the other direction, getting ready for the next step of Aizen's plan. Gohan and Aizen, meanwhile, had finally arrived at their destination. The two of them were standing before a small pillar and with a wave of Aizen's hand; the pillar opened itself to reveal an object. It was a small, bluish-purple orb. Gohan knew that it was emanating something. But what?

"What's this?" Gohan asked.

"That is the Hogyoku," Aizen explained. "An object of great power. It has the ability to dissolve and separate the boundaries of Soul Reapers and Hollows alike."

"Separate the boundaries?"

Aizen nodded. "That's right. For example…" Suddenly and without warning, Aizen thrust the Hogyoku into Gohan's chest which caused the demi-saiyan a great shock. To make matters worse, Gohan felt incredible pain as he felt like his body was being ripped into two. He fell onto his knees, holding his chest and trying to take out the Hogyoku but he couldn't. Aizen couldn't help but smile at the scene. "Relax yourself Son Gohan and you will be granted abilities beyond your comprehension." However, Gohan wasn't feeling that. He began to doubt his decision to follow this man as he couldn't take any more pain.

After a few minutes of struggling, Gohan opened his eyes slowly, seeing Sosuke Aizen before him. The demi-saiyan was about to slug him one but before he could do anything, Aizen spoke. "Arise, Son Gohan. You have been reborn." _Reborn? _Gohan questioned to himself. And upon call, the demi-saiyan began to stand up and as he did, he felt… different. Once he fully stood up, he realized on why he was so different. He had been separated from his body once more but this time it was different. No longer was there a chain on his chest but rather he was dressed in weird garments.

"What am I wearing?" Gohan questioned.

"You are wearing what is called the Shihakushō, the uniform of a Soul Reaper as you have become one now," Aizen said. Gohan's eyes widened at Aizen proclamation. Did Gohan really become a Soul Reaper? As he inspected his garments, he noticed that it consisted of a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, and waraji. He knew the names of these garments as he had studied them himself. "How do you feel?" Aizen asked.

"I feel… strange," commented the demi-saiyan as he inspected more of his new self. "I feel like a weight has been lifted from my body. It is definitely different than the last time. Why am I a Soul Reaper? I thought they were the enemy."

"They are, but the reason why you have become one is because of the Hogyoku," Aizen explained. "As I said before, the Hogyoku has power to separate the boundaries between Soul Reapers and Hollows. But its true power lies in its ability to sense the hearts of those around it, and to materialize their deepest desire. You felt so strongly on finding a way to defeat them in your heart that it caused the Hogyoku to grant you their powers. That way, you are able to fight against them."

"I see," Gohan responded as he glanced at the katana that was at his side. He pulled out the sword and inspected it. It was a fairly average sword but it felt strangely right with the demi-saiyan. He put it inside the sheath and pulled out it from his belt. "Aizen-san, I don't need this."

"Ah but you do Son Gohan," Aizen said, giving back the katana to its original owner. "That katana is called a Zanpaktou and it is yours."

"But I don't…"

"You will learn soon enough Son Gohan," Aizen said as he began to walk. "However, I don't have time to explain you everything. You must go now."

"Where must I go?" the demi-saiyan asked.

"To Karakura Town."

"Karakura Town? What's there?"

"It is a town that has a lot of Soul Reapers present," Aizen stated, which caused Gohan to clench his fists. "But don't worry; they haven't caused any destruction just yet. I need you to go there to learn more about them, gain their trust. There is also a man that you should seek out. Urahara Kisuke is his name and he should help you with your training on becoming a powerful Soul Reaper. You must also gain the companionship and trust of a high school teenage boy with orange hair."

"Okay, but I'm confused. Aren't I supposed to be here, to be protected?" Gohan questioned.

"Perhaps but I didn't think that the Hogyoku would grant you Soul Reaper powers," Aizen answered. "I was shocked to say the least. Despite that, this gives us a great opportunity for you to learn more about your powers. The others and I cannot teach you here. However, we will be watching you, making sure that the Soul Society doesn't come to capture you for their own evil purposes."

"I see," nodded the demi-saiyan. Aizen was right. If Gohan was going to defeat the Soul Society, he needed to get the training to become a powerful Soul Reaper. And if Aizen said to go to Karakura Town to learn more about his powers, then that was where the demi-saiyan would go. Gohan bowed politely before Sosuke Aizen. "Thank you for everything Aizen-san. I am truly grateful for everything that you have done for me. If there is anything that you need of me, please do not hesitate to call."

"Absolutely Son Gohan," Aizen responded. "However, be sure to bring your body along. We wouldn't want to rot here." Gohan nodded in agreement as Aizen guided the demi-saiyan on how to step back into his body. Once that happened, Aizen then took Gohan out for a stroll in his fortress and took him to the entrance back to the Human world. "We will meet each other again soon Son Gohan. You be careful out there."

Gohan nodded. "Of course Aizen-san. Thank you again for everything." The former Soul Reaper then opened a garganta as it literally tear open the dimensional fabric. Gohan looked at Aizen curiously, wondering what the former Soul Reaper captain just did but the demi-saiyan decided to let it slide. Stepping inside the garganta, Gohan looked at Aizen one last time before giving him thumbs up. Aizen simply smile as the garganta closed.

Once the garganta disappeared, a figure appeared behind Aizen. "You called for me, sir?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Yes Ulquiorra, I want you to spy on our special 'friend' Son Gohan and keep me updated on his progress," Aizen said. "His becoming a Soul Reaper has brought on new possibilities in mind for my plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hey everybody! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. There is more to come but it might take a while since I am currently writing Saiyan in Mahora and also have to get finish writing the second chapter of Mega Man X: The Familiar. Plus, there are other stories that I have been dying to publish as well. I kind of feel like a mangaka with writing so many stories while having a weekly story like Saiyan in Mahora at helm. It feels good. :)<strong>

**Anyways, I hope that you like the idea of Gohan being influenced by Aizen into working for him. It is going to be very interesting from now as how the demi-saiyan interacts with the other people in the Bleach world.**

**READ AND REVIEW! I like to hear everyone's opinion on this! See ya all around! Peace!**


	2. Rice & Strawberry

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. See chapter 1 for details.

**Author's note: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? Sorry for the really late post, many things were going on. Me and Gokai were discussing ideas on the next chapter and so on. It took a while but we finally finished it. And even though that I update my other story, Saiyan in Mahora, weekly, don't expect this one to be the same. That other story is kind of my main focus and I want to finish it ASAP. Once that is done, I'll focus on the other stories so please bear with me.**

**Also, I'm really glad that some of you enjoyed the first chapter. And trust me, there will be more exciting chapters coming up.**

**I want to thank Gokai Entertainment for beta reading this chapter. He has been a great help. So now, let me present to you all Chapter 2 of Soul Reaper Son Gohan! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Rice and Strawberry<p>

"_Gohan! You bastard!" A young man with orange hair dressed in a black Shihakushō brought down his black katana upon his unforgiving opponent. Son Gohan, the opponent in question, dodged it easily. The impact of the sword hitting the sand caused an explosion of dust to surround the area._

"_You'll have to do better than that, Ichigo-san!" Gohan responded. Gohan had lost sight of Ichigo in the dust cloud but could feel his spirit pressure was still there. Suddenly, Ichigo erupted out of the safety of the dust cloud and headed straight towards Gohan with incredible speed. Gohan noticed out of the corner of his eye that Ichigo was now adorned with a strange mask that resembled a hollow's with red markings on it._

"_**Getsuga Tensho!" **__Ichigo roared his signature attack, swinging his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu, in one swift motion. A beam of black energy erupted from Ichigo's Bankai that rushed toward Gohan. Gohan responded by transforming into a Super Saiyan. He slashed with his own Zanpaktou, shattering Ichigo's attack with hardly any effort. He then held his blade high and grasped the hilt with both hands._

"_My turn."_

_Ichigo braced himself for Gohan's attack but it never came. Instead he vanished. Where had he gone! Ichigo looked around frantically, trying to search out his spiritual pressure._

"_**Kikouken-jutsu,"**__ Ichigo turned around to see Gohan behind him. __**"Kiken-giri!"**__ Gohan brought down his blade as hard as he could and unleashed an energy attack similar to Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho, only it was blue in colour. Ichigo had no time to dodge and simply used Zangetsu to defend himself. The force of the attack pushed Ichigo back as it struggled against his blade._

_Summoning all of his strength Ichigo gripped his Zanpaktou with both hands and pushed the attack towards the sky. Gohan could not help but smirk at this. "Impressive, Ichigo-san. I'll have to take this seriously if I want to win." Ichigo then gave Gohan a glare that would give most people the chills._

"_Why are you working for Aizen! Please, Gohan… Answer me!" Ichigo screamed. _

_Gohan gave away no emotion as Ichigo stared at him with hopeful eyes. "I'll answer you if you defeat me!" _

_Ichigo frowned at this. "Man, you are stubborn! Fine then, if that's the way you want it then I won't hold back!"_

_Why did it have to happen like this? Gohan pondered that very question secretly as Ichigo charged at him once more. He had no way of knowing that when Aizen sent him to Karakura Town that things would turn out like this. Gohan did not trust Aizen completely but simply did not have any choice in the matter at the time. His doubts grew several fold as he became close to Ichigo and his friends. Gohan simply wished he could go back to Karakura High and spend his days in bliss. He had never been happier in his entire life._

"_Here I come, GOHAN!"_

_As they clashed swords once more Gohan thought back to how it had gotten to this moment… _

* * *

><p><em>A few months earlier…<em>

The urban environment of Karakura Town was not something Gohan was used to. Even Satan City was not quite as colourless as this place. The first thing Gohan did when he arrived was get back into his own flesh and blood body. He didn't like the idea of being in the same form of his 'supposed' enemy and more to the point, now that his mind had slightly recovered from the shock of everything he had been through he had a chance to think and realised something was off about Aizen.

Even knowing this though, Gohan had no choice but to trust him for the time being until he arrived at the truth. _What should I do first? When I think about it, Aizen-san wasn't too specific on what I should do, and other than Urahara Kisuke, he never gave me any names to go on. The only other thing he did mention was to befriend an orange haired high school boy._

Gohan pondered his situation as he walked the desolate streets of Karakura Town. He was so distracted that he didn't realise someone was in front of him until they collided. Gohan remained still as though nothing happened while the person he bumped into fell to the ground. This snapped him out of it and he attempted to grab this person at the last second, though as a result he used too much strength and pulled the stranger right up until their faces were literally inches apart.

Gohan blushed at the closeness as he backed off a bit. "I'm so sorry," bowed apologetically the demi-saiyan. "I didn't see where I was going. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"That's okay," spoke the voice which sounded like music to Gohan's ears. He had recognized the stranger's voice to be a girl's and when he looked up to her face, he had noticed that she was around his age. She had long orange hair and a sizable bust that he couldn't help but notice. Gohan immediately blushed hard once he saw them and tried to look away. The girl stood a bit dumbfounded as she watched Gohan's reaction. "Is something the matter? Are you hurt?"

"I-I am fine," stuttered the demi-saiyan. "I-It's n-nothing to worry about." _Come on Gohan, focus here, _he said to himself. _Try and avoid looking at her bust. Mom would give me an earful for doing something so impolite. _As he avoided the gaze, he noticed that there were two grocery bags next to her and on the ground. "Here let me help you with that."

The orange haired girl smiled brightly as the demi-saiyan handed her the bags. "Thank you so much," she said. "I'm sorry for bumping into you. I was just thinking so many things in my head and I didn't see where I was going."

Gohan chuckled slightly. "That's okay. It happens to all of us." Upon closer inspection, Gohan noticed many items in her bag that looked awfully heavy for her, especially when she was carrying another bag with her. Probably her school bag based on the clothes that she was wearing. Plus, she seemed to be carrying some bandages on her, but from what? The half-saiyan wondered.

Gohan knew what he had to do. "Hey, as an apology, how about if I help you with those bags?" Gohan asked. "They look awfully heavy."

The orange haired girl was a bit shocked by Gohan's request. "That's okay," she said. "I'll be all right. Besides I do this all the time."

"All the time?"

The girl nodded. "Yes. Ever since my brother died that is."

"I see. I'm sorry about your loss."

"It's okay. It happened a long time ago. I know that he is in a better place."

"That's good to hear then," Gohan said. "So let me help you, I insist. Either way, it is a good way to see more of the town." Grabbing both bags without waiting for response from the girl, Gohan started walking towards the direction that the orange haired girl was proceeding to. The girl stood still as she watched Gohan walk ahead of her. The demi-saiyan turned his head around when he noticed that the girl wasn't following him. "Aren't you coming?"

This shook the girl's shock as she caught up with the demi-saiyan. "Y-Yes, sorry," she said. Gohan simply smiled as the two of them began walking along the side walk. They continued to walk for about 10 minutes, neither one of them speaking.

The air around them was tense. Both of them were a bit nervous. Gohan was nervous in trying to avoid looking at the girl's 'assets' but at the same time, the girl was cute in a certain way. However, Gohan didn't have much experience when it came to girls. Kuririn and Yamucha seemed to be the ones to talk about that.

After all, Kuririn was able to marry Artificial Human No. 18 after a few tries. That reminded him that he needed to go and speak with the Z senshi before anyone got worried. But how was he going to break the news about what happened to him and his family?

"So," spoke the girl, snapping Gohan's thinking, "You said that you wanted to see the town. Are you new here?"

The demi-saiyan nodded. "Yeah, it is my first time here in Karakura Town. It seems quite… lively."

"I guess," the girl responded. "I never really thought about it actually." Gohan chuckled a bit. "By the way, I forgot to introduce myself. Silly me. My name is Inoue Orihime."

"My name is Son Gohan. It is nice to meet you Inoue-san."

"Nice to meet you too Son-kun," the girl responded with a smile that made the demi-saiyan remember his own father's smile. "So, what brings you to Karakura Town?"

"Um, well…" Gohan was unsure on what to say. He couldn't tell that he was sent here by Aizen in order to fight against the Soul Society. That would be weird. He definitely didn't want to lose a potential first friend in a new city. The girl seemed nice and full of positive energy. Then an idea came to him as he noticed the school kids walking around them. "I am here for my education."

"Education?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah. I have been home schooled by my mother most of my life and she thought that it would be a great idea to go to an actual school."

"Your mother sounds very nice."

Gohan's face turned into a dejected look once he heard Orihime's comment. "Yeah, she was," he muttered as he clenched his fists in anger. He needed to find his mother's killer. He almost had completely forgotten after all that happened with Aizen and him becoming a Soul Reaper. Even though he still had doubts about what Aizen said, it was the only thing that he could go on.

Orihime noticed the demi-saiyan's look and got worried. "What's wrong, Son-kun?"

Gohan immediately snapped up. "N-Nothing," he said with a nervous laugh. "I was just thinking about something."

"Is it something that I could help you with?"

Gohan nodded. "Well, actually there is another reason on why I came to Karakura Town. I'm looking for someone and his name is…" But before Gohan could say anything, a loud grumbling noise shouted across the area, getting looks from everyone that was in the vicinity. Orihime was curious as to what that noise could be till Gohan spoke up. "Sorry about that," he said while scratching the back of his neck. "That was my stomach." Everyone around Gohan and Orihime immediately face faulted, wondering how the hell did a young man such as himself could produce such a noise. Gohan blushed heavily with embarrassment that was until Orihime started to chuckle.

"You're hungry aren't you?"

The demi-saiyan nodded. "I haven't been able to grab a bite just yet."

"How about this then? You can come to my house and eat with me," Orihime stated with a smile on her face.

Gohan widened his eyes. "Really?" The orange haired girl nodded. "That's great! Thank you Inoue-san! But I don't want to impose on you, especially eating the recent groceries that you just bought."

"Don't worry Son-kun. I can always go to the store again. Besides, I really want you to try out my new special dish. It contains spring onions, curry, ice cream and other things." Gohan sweat dropped once he heard the combination of foods that she was going to make. Gohan couldn't help but laugh softly.

"Thank you Inoue-san."

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later, at Orihime's house…<em>

Orihime's mouth was gaping in shock as she stared at the demi-saiyan. Gohan, upon the food reaching the table, began to ate like there was no tomorrow. And although the combination of foods that she just mentioned sounded like something that nobody would eat, it was actually pretty delicious. He definitely wanted to eat more. The plates began to stake up higher and higher than Orihime could have anticipated. Where was all this food going to go and also, how could someone so skinny like Gohan eat like that?

A few moments later, Gohan let out a sigh and put down his last plate. "Thank you for the meal. That was delicious," he said with his father's trademark grin on his face. Orihime was taken aback by this; usually people had a rather _different _reaction after eating her creative delights.

"Y-you mean you really liked it?"

Gohan looked at her confused. "Sure I did. Why wouldn't I?" Orihime looked at Gohan as though she was on the verge of tears. Gohan was startled by this. _Did I say something to make her mad?_ He wondered, gulping as a nervous sweat ran down his neck.

Tears started to roll down Orihime's face like a waterfall. Gohan was about to flip out until she spoke. "I'm… so glad!"

"Huh?" Gohan gaped at her.

"Well everyone says I have a weird sense of taste so I thought you wouldn't like it."

Gohan couldn't help but sweatdrop. "Is that all?" Orihime nodded as she wiped away her tears. Gohan sighed out of relief, and then he chuckled. "Well it was wonderful. No offense but are you sure your friends have tastebuds?" Orihime's eyes lit up like sparkles at his comment. She then grabbed his hands and held them to her chest, something that made Gohan instantly blush but Orihime did not notice.

"Son-kun, we absolutely must be friends!" Orihime cried.

"Eh?" was Gohan's only response to her sudden outburst. "O-of course. You seem like a nice person." Orihime's tears returned but instead of waterfalls Gohan was treated to waterworks this time. Gohan then realised that he had forgotten what he had come to this town for having been distracted by his stomach and Orihime's antics. Clearing his throat, he decided to bring up something he had on his mind since he first met Orihime. "Inoue-san, there's something I'd like to ask you."

Orihime stopped crying and snapped back to reality. "Uh, sure Son-kun. What would you like to ask?"

"I noticed you were wearing a school uniform earlier. Do you go to the high school here?" Orihime nodded. "Would you be able to help me enrol? I plan to go to school here."

* * *

><p><em>Two days later…<em>

The chime of the school bell rang across the school grounds as the high school students rushed towards the school building. As soon as the last chime was heard, everyone was in their own class room. However, one classroom was unusually more noisy than usual. In this classroom, some of the students were talking about what happened the other day when a bunch of strangers came into the classroom looking for one Kurosaki Ichigo. Added to that was the fact someone had jumped to the third floor of the school building. But something more interesting had come up.

Suddenly, the door to the classroom slid open, revealing another one of the classroom's students. This person was like any normal teenage boy, except that his hair was spiky orange. He was a fairly tall, lean-built person with peach skin and brown eyes. As soon as he entered the classroom, he heard a familiar scream coming towards him. "I-I-I-I-I-ICHIGO!"

The teenage boy, now named Ichigo, lifted his leg up and blocked the incoming student. "Oh, hey Keigo," Ichigo said as he walked into the classroom, knocking over Keigo. Ichigo then noticed the other person that Keigo seemed to be attached to. "Hey Mizuiro."

"Hey Ichigo," Mizuiro greeted while looking at his cell phone. "It seems that you are more spry than usual."

"Well, there is a reason for that," Ichigo commented softly with his usual demeanour before getting punched in the back. Ichigo turned his head to see who had landed a hit on him as he knew the only person that could think of doing that to him. Standing behind him was a short and petite girl with light skin, violet-colored eyes and black hair, with one strand of hair always hanging between her eyes.

"I hope you are not saying bad stuff about me, Ichigo," the girl said.

Ichigo glared with one of his eyebrows twitching. "O-Of course not, Rukia," he said. This was just great for him. First, he got his ass handed to him when a pair of Arrancars showed up in Karakura, then a whole group of Soul Reapers appeared disguised as high school students arrived at his school. Now, Rukia was able to convince his dumb father to let her stay at his place. Things couldn't get worse could they?

Suddenly, Rukia's demeanour changed as she noticed Orihime chatting up with her best friend, Tatsuki. "Orihime!" greeted the disguised Soul Reaper as she went to greet her friend.

Ichigo let out a sigh, still in disbelief on how easily Rukia was able to fool mostly everyone with her change of attitude. If they knew the real her, they wouldn't be so friendly. However, Ichigo couldn't really blame her. Throughout her life in the Soul Society, she couldn't associate with anyone due to being the sister of Kuchiki Byakuya, a noble in the Soul Society as well as a Captain of the Gosei 13. He might as well cut her some slack.

As Ichigo approached his seat, he glanced around and noticed three figures not here. His tall friend, Sado Yasutora, most commonly known as Chad, and Ishida Uyru, a Quincy, haven't shown up since the battle against the pair of Arrancars. But there was another person that he noticed was gone and that was Hirako Shinji, a man claiming to be what he called a Vizard. He had approached the orange haired boy with an offer to join his side but Ichigo refused, saying that he could control his inner Hollow that had interrupted his fight last time. So far, Ichigo was able to put his inner Hollow at bay… for now. Who knows when he would show up again?

As soon as Ichigo took a seat, Keigo rushed over to the orange haired boy. "Hey Ichigo! Did you hear?"

"Hear about what?" Ichigo asked nonchalantly, as most of the stuff that Keigo would say weren't interesting to the orange haired. He had more important things to worry about.

"About the Golden Warrior," Keigo replied.

Ichigo's ears perked up. "Th-The Golden Warrior?" he questioned.

Keigo nodded. "Yeah! He just showed up recently! He has been seen kicking butt around Karakura!"

Ichigo shook his head, knowing that this 'Golden Warrior' was probably part of some marketing thing. "Is this 'Golden Warrior' part of the Don Kanonji group?" he asked, thinking that someone with the name of Golden Warrior must have allied with the fake superhero, Don Kanonji.

"That's the thing, Don Kanonji is not affiliated with him!" Keigo said. "I know because I am his biggest fan!" Upon saying that, Keigo did the trademark pose of Don Kanonji of crossing both his arms over his chest and laughing.

Ichigo sighed indifferently. "Well, he's probably another Don Kanonji, trying to become a hero like him." _Even though he is super lame, _Ichigo said to himself.

"Actually Ichigo, he stopped some bank robbers the other day with just his fists," Mizuiro commented. "He also saved a falling bus from the bridge."

Ichigo's eyes widened a bit. "What? You can't be serious. You believe this too Mizuiro?"

"It's all over the Internet," Mizuiro stated as he pulled up the website on his phone and showing it to Ichigo. Ichigo glanced over the information with his eyes and noticed that some of the things that Mizuiro said were true. Yesterday, a major robbery was stopped by a mysterious warrior with golden hair. And just now, a bus that almost fell into the river was pulled up by the same person.

"You can't really believe this stuff," Ichigo said. "It's probably fake." That was, unless this person possessed Soul Reaper powers. But the only people he knew that possessed such powers were Rukia and the Soul Reaper group that came the other day. They of course wouldn't do something that would attract attention to themselves. It was not in their nature. He decided to ask anyways.

"Hey, Rukia, have you seen this stuff about the 'Golden Warrior'?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia stopped talking with Tatsuki and Orihime and walked over to where Ichigo was. "What do you mean, 'Golden Warrior'?"

"You haven't heard about him, Rukia-san?" Orihime questioned. The disguised Soul Reaper shook her head. "He is all over the place. I wonder who he is."

"Probably some weirdo like Don Kanonji," Tatsuki commented. "Ichigo, you don't believe in this crap, right?"

Ichigo was unsure how to answer that question. This past year, he had seen what only a few handful of people would ever see in their lifetime. It could be possible that this Golden Warrior exists. Ichigo was about to respond to Tatsuki's question when suddenly, the homeroom teacher came in. "Okay, please be seated," she said. Once she said that, everyone took a seat and did the formal greeting that came in the morning.

"Now then," the teacher said as they finished the morning rituals. "Hirako Shinji has unfortunately dropped out of school so we won't be seeing him any time soon." The classroom students sweat dropped at the teacher's comment. "Anyways, today I am pleased to present you Hirako-kun's replacement. You can come in now."

The door to the classroom slid open as everyone turned their heads and their attention towards the new figure coming in. It was a fairly normal teenage with spiky jet black hair with a few bangs coming across his forehead. He had onyx eyes that seemed cheerful and heavy at the same time. He also wore the Karakura High School uniform. Students were a bit awe struck at the new student's appearance. Some of the girls had blushes on their faces once they noticed how cute he was. Ichigo and some of the other guys didn't think much of him. Orihime however, was surprised to see such a familiar face.

Once he stood in front of the classroom, the teacher continued to speak. "Class, let me introduce to our newest transfer, Son Gohan!" The classroom was a bit quiet as they noticed that Gohan didn't look like he was the same age as them. The teacher thought so. "He is just fifteen years old but was able to ace all of our rigorous entrance exams. And as Hirako-san has left us, Son-san is going to take his place. Now, why don't you introduce yourself to the classroom?"

The half-saiyan nodded. "Hai," he said as he turned his attention to the classroom. "My name is Son Gohan and I'm fifteen years old. Please take care of me." As he finished his bow, Gohan took a quick glance around the classroom and noticed some interesting figures, especially one Kurosaki Ichigo. Gohan focused his attention at the orange haired, thinking that maybe this was the person that Aizen was talking about earlier. He had to make sure.

Ichigo, meanwhile, noticed that the demi-saiyan student was staring at him as he did the same. He noticed something was strange about Gohan as he felt a strong energy coming from him. Plus, he didn't put on a performance like Shinji did earlier when he was introduced to the class. But something about Gohan was definitely strange. He was going to have to have a talk with Rukia later to confirm his suspicions. Maybe he was just being paranoid.

"Son-kun!" screamed a familiar voice to the half-saiyan that snapped him out of his thinking. Gohan turned his head towards the direction of the voice to see an unlikely person.

"Inoue-san!" Gohan said with a bright smile on his face as he walked at the orange haired girl.

"Son-san, since you seem to know her, how about you take a seat next to her?" the teacher said. Gohan nodded happily as he took the empty seat near Orihime.

"Son-kun, I didn't know that you were going to be in my class," Orihime said excitedly.

"I didn't think so earlier," Gohan responded as he took a seat. "Please take care of me, Inoue-san."

Orihime smiled brightly. "Of course."

* * *

><p><em>At lunch…<em>

Ichigo and Rukia were eating their lunch at the rooftop as they normally would, as this provided a good opportunity to discuss Soul Reaper matters. However, today's conversation was not about Soul Reaper matters but rather on the new student, Son Gohan. "Rukia, what do you think about the new kid?" Ichigo asked.

"He seems fine to me," Rukia said. "Wait, don't tell me that you like boys like him?"

"What! Where the hell did that come from!" Ichigo screamed. Rukia laughed at the Substitute Soul Reaper's expense. "Anyways, that's not what I am asking. I'm sure you know what I am talking about."

Rukia's facial expression turned into a stern one. "That boy… I sensed something unusual about him. I felt a strong energy but not spiritual pressure. It felt somewhat… refreshing…"

"Don't tell me that you have a crush on him?" Ichigo said with a sly smile on his face as it was his turn to get Rukia embarrassed. And unexpectedly, he got a surprising response from her.

"O-Of course not," Rukia stuttered with a slight blush on her face. "Wh-Why would you think that?"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"B-Because… you are an idiot Ichigo!"

Ichigo was taken aback by that. "What did you say?" The two of them stood up and glared at each other, ready to start their usual fight. However, that all stopped when they heard Orihime's voice.

"Hey! Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime said as she opened the door leading to the roof of the school building. "There you are. I've been looking for you."

"Orihime?" Rukia said, a little surprised to see the orange haired girl. "What's up?"

"Well…" Orihime said. "It's been a while and we haven't eaten and I thought I might as well bring someone to eat with us."

"Oh, who?" Ichigo asked.

"You can come out," Orihime said as she looked back and walked outside. Following behind her was none other than the half-saiyan, Son Gohan. Rukia blushed a little bit upon seeing Gohan as she and Ichigo were just about to argue because of him.

"Hey everyone!" Gohan greeted with his father's signature grin on his face. "Sorry for the intrusion."

"Son-kun, you don't have to apologise," Orihime said. "We are friends and it is normal for friends to eat lunch together." Gohan blushed a bit at the comment. He was still getting used to the fact that such a person was his friend. To be perfectly honest, this was his first true human friend. Everyone else was his father's friends. It was nice to have his own.

"Thank you," Gohan said as he walked alongside Orihime. The two of them joined up with Rukia and Ichigo.

"Oh I forgot to introduce them to you," Orihime said. "This is Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Nice to meet you, Son Gohan," Rukia said with a greeting bow.

"Hey," Ichigo said in his usual tone. Gohan began to wonder if he had gotten on the wrong side of Ichigo due to the orange haired boy scowling at him.

"Please take care of me. Also, I'm sorry if I offended you," Gohan stated.

"Offended? What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Well… you seem angry."

"Don't worry about him," Rukia commented. "He is usually like this."

"Hey!"

"Anyways, Son-san, where are you from?"

"I'm from the East in a region called Mount Paozu," Gohan said. "I came here to get an education since my Mother home tutored me. I heard good things about Karakura High School."

"I see," Rukia said as Gohan began to talk to Rukia about himself and who he was.

Ichigo meanwhile, stared at the half-saiyan with interest though he didn't pay too much attention to what Gohan was saying. Something about him was troubling and Ichigo didn't like it. Added to that was that he didn't like how Rukia and Orihime were chatting it up so easily with him. He immediately shook his head at that kind of thinking. _Why the hell do I care if they are chatting it up so easily with Gohan? _Ichigo asked himself. _He is just the new kid. Of course people are going to wonder who he is. I'm just being paranoid._

Ichigo decided that he was going to join the conversation as well. "So, Gohan, where are you staying?" the orange haired teenager asked.

"Well, I'm actually staying at the same apartments as Inoue-san," Gohan stated.

A few seconds of silence passed through the area. "EHHHHHH!" They all shouted.

Ichigo glared at the half saiyan. "Are you some kind of stalker?" Ichigo threatened, grabbing hold of Gohan's shirt by the collar. "I won't let do anything bad to her!"

Gohan began to flail his arms. "W-Wait! It's not like that! I promise!"

"Kurosaki-kun, please calm down" Orihime said. "I'm sure Son-kun has a good reason."

"Orihime, this guy is bad news," Ichigo stated. "I knew it from the moment I saw him. You really are trouble!"

Gohan blinked his eyes in confusion. "W-Wait Kurosaki-san, I have no bad intentions. I swear!" he said. "I'm new to the area and I didn't have any place to sleep. Inoue-san was my first real friend and I had noticed the 'For Rent' outside her apartments. I asked the landlady and she was happy to take me in. I promise you that I am not going to do anything bad to her."

"Really, Son-kun?"

"Is that true?" added Rukia.

The demi-saiyan nodded. "Yeah," he said. "I lived out in the countryside and was home tutored by Mom. The only friends were my Dad's friends. They are good people but they were closer to my father since they knew him when he was younger. I had friends but not someone of my own age. Inoue-san is a nice person. I would never do anything to hurt her."

Ichigo contemplated on his next move. Within a few moments, he let go of Gohan's collar. Gohan landed on his behind and looked up at the orange haired teenager slightly confused. "Sorry," Ichigo muttered. "I didn't know that."

"It's okay Kurosaki-san," Gohan said. "I understand that you value your friends. Inoue-san has a great group of friends." Orihime smiled brightly at the comment. "So, can we be friends as well?" Gohan asked.

Ichigo let out a small smile. "Sure," he said as he and Gohan shook hands. "After all, if Orihime trusts you, then I will too." Gohan smiled at the comment. He felt that this was the start of good friendship between him and Ichigo. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a loud grumbling was heard on the roof. Everyone glanced around to see where that noise had come from.

"Heh heh heh," chuckled softly the demi-saiyan in embarrassment. "Sorry about that. That was my stomach." Ichigo couldn't help but sweat drop. _What the hell kind of stomach makes that kind of noise?_

"We should get back to eating then before the lunch is over," Orihime said.

Gohan nodded in agreement. "Yeah," he said as he went to devour his food. But then, Gohan remembered something. "Hey, do you guys by chance know a person named Urahara Kisuke? I'm supposed to meet him." Ichigo and Rukia suddenly stopped eating when they heard that name. Both of them looked at the half-saiyan with interest.

Orihime, meanwhile, was a bit surprised that Gohan knew such a person. "Son-kun, how do you know about Urahara-san?" she asked.

"Wait, you guys know him?"

"Why do you want to meet him?" Ichigo asked.

Gohan was about to respond but stopped right before he muttered a word. He immediately pondered on what he should say. Just like what happened with Orihime when they first met, Gohan was unsure whether to tell the reason why he needed to meet Urahara Kisuke. Sure, they had become friends but based on the facial and body expressions of both Ichigo and Rukia, the half saiyan felt that he hit a topic that shouldn't have been brought up.

Trying to defuse the tense atmosphere, Gohan scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment. "S-sorry about that. I guess I di–"

Suddenly, a ring sounded, interrupting Gohan. The half-saiyan noticed that the ring was coming from Rukia as she had pulled out a cell phone from her pocket. Pressing a few buttons, Rukia's demeanour changed. "Ichigo!"

The orange haired teenager what that look on Rukia's face meant. A Hollow had appeared. Grabbing his things, Ichigo went on ahead. "Sorry about this Gohan, but me and Rukia have to go. We'll talk later about Urahara-san."

Gohan nodded with a Son grin on his face. "Okay."

"Ichigo!"

"Right! Let's go!" And with that, Rukia and Ichigo had left, leaving behind Gohan and Orihime by themselves on the roof.

"Um, Inoue-san, are those two dating?" Gohan asked, pointing to the last spot where Ichigo and Rukia were last seen.

"I-I don't think so," Orihime stuttered. Gohan bent his head slightly in confusion as he noticed a blush on the girl's face but more than that the half-saiyan noticed something else. It was her hands and they were clenching really hard. The girl's body was slightly trembling as if she had a cold. Gohan knew something was up.

"Inoue-san," Gohan said as he stood up, "I'll be right back. There is something that I have to check out." And with that, Gohan rushed towards the exit of the roof, leaving behind a confused Inoue Orihime.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later…<em>

"That's the last one," Ichigo said as he picked up his Zanpaktou and placed it on his shoulder. "Seriously, I just wish that the Hollows would appear after school, not during it. Right, Rukia?" He then noticed that Rukia was looking at her phone, rather than pay attention to him. The orange haired teenager scowled even more. "Rukia?"

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention," Rukia said. "What did you say?"

"Never mind," sighed Ichigo. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What do you think of Gohan now?"

Rukia's face turned a bit serious as she noticed that Ichigo wanted to continue where they left off from their conversation about the half saiyan. "Well, he is surprisingly honest, nice, good natured unlike someone I know."

"Hey!"

"But I don't think he is someone we should be worried about."

"Do you believe his story? About Orihime being his first friend?"

Rukia contemplated on her answer. "Yes," she said flat out. "That look in his eye, I have seen it before." _It reminded me of myself, back before I met Kaien-dono as well as everyone else here in the Human World, _Rukia said to herself. "What do you think about him, Ichigo?"

"I'm not really sure," Ichigo said as he placed his Zanpaktou on his back once again. "I was at first a bit paranoid about him, especially after happened with Shinji but he doesn't seem to be a bad guy. I knew it the moment we shook hands." Rukia let out a slight chuckle which resulted in a look from the orange haired teenager. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Rukia said as she let the breeze pass through her. Talking about the demi-saiyan got her more interested in Gohan than before. Perhaps she could talk with him more once they returned to the school. "Anyways, we should head back."

"Right." Then without notice, Ichigo felt something, that cold dark void feeling that came from hollows. How could he have missed one? He wondered as he gripped the handle of his sword behind his shoulder and turned his head to see the approaching hollow.

It was a fairly large one, kind of reminded him of a spider only walking one two legs and the other 'legs' were arms. Rukia screamed out at Ichigo to look out but it fell upon deaf ears as Ichigo cursed at himself for allowing himself to be left wide open for an attack. As the hollow approached him, the orange haired teenager could only hear his heartbeat sounding. Then he heard the voice, that disgusting voice that he always dreaded. **"Let me handle him. Come on…"**

_No! _Ichigo shouted in his head. _I-I won't let you! _

Then something unexpected happened. The hollow was hit on the side by a rather large blast, knocking him against the wall of a building. Ichigo immediately looked at Rukia, thinking that she had just used one of her Kido spells. Of course that was not true as she stood in the same place as before. "What the hell?" Ichigo muttered. Suddenly, Ichigo felt something; an unusually high spiritual pressure. He looked up to the spot where he felt it.

However, Ichigo couldn't get a clear view of his mysterious saviour as the sun's rays were blocking his sight. But not for long, for within moments, the orange haired teenager had started to get a clearer view of his saviour. The figure wore the Karakura's school uniform and was definitely stronger looking than the average teenager. The most interesting feature was his spikey blonde hair and his jade eyes as he looked at the hollow.

The blonde fighter landed on the roof, getting a surprised look from Ichigo as he had noticed that the guy _flew_ down towards their level. Ichigo couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Is that… the Golden Warrior?"_  
><em>

The hollow quickly shook its head as it went on the attack. And this time, it wasn't heading for Ichigo but rather for the Golden Warrior. The hollow let out a chilling roar, the same one that all hollows use. Ichigo began to worry. "Hey, watch out!" he shouted but his cry fell on deaf ears as the Golden Warrior paid no heed. Ichigo gritted his teeth. _That guy is going to get killed. There is no way he can stand up to this kind of hollow._

The hollow quickly lashed his attack, only for the Golden Warrior to side step and dodge the attack. The hollow growled as he went for another attack except this time, the blonde fighter lifted his arm to block the attack. The small shockwave sounded upon the blow. Rukia and Ichigo were about to quickly rush to the aid of the Golden Warrior when they noticed that something about the hollow. The hollow stepped back, screaming out in pain.

"What just happened?" Ichigo questioned as he noticed the hollow holding up his arm; the same one that was blocked by the Golden Warrior. The blonde figher stood a bit stoic, looking at the hollow with interest. Then without notice, he dashed at the hollow and landed a devastating blow to the gut. The hollow quickly spit out some bile due to the tremendous force of the Golden Warrior's punch. Gasping for air, the hollow took a few steps back.

The hollow then glared hatefully at the Golden Warrior, crying out in sheer anger. Ichigo gulped as the Golden Warrior had just made things worse by making it angry. He needed to stop this quickly before things got out of hand. He was about to unsheathe his Zanpaktou from his back when he saw the hollow's mouth open as a familiar red glow formed. It had been using the time to gather up some type of attack. Some sort of electrical ball was forming in one of its hands, this was most likely a special ability of this hollow.

Ichigo gritted his teeth. It was now or never! However, Ichigo felt it again. The voice… that same disgusting voice was in his head again. _No! Not now! _Ichigo cursed at himself. Rukia knew that something was wrong with the orange haired teenager so she decided to act. Before she could do anything, she saw the Golden Warrior getting into a stance.

Bending his knees and cupping his hands and placing them to his side, the Golden Warrior began to chant. "KA… ME…" Rukia was intrigued by the chant when she noticed something forming in the blonde fighter's cupped hands. Her eyes widened by the second as blue orb of energy was forming. "HA… ME…" continued the Golden Warrior as the hollow was preparing his Cero.

Then, it fired the cero at the Golden Warrior. Throwing his hands forward, the blonde fighter unleashed his attack. "HAAAA!" Out of his cupped hands, a large energy beam was unleashed and sent straight at the approaching Cero. The two attacks collided with one another with the Cero almost overpowering the Kamehame-Ha. However, the Golden Warrior wouldn't give up as he put in more power into his attack. As a result, the Golden Warrior's attack blew through the Cero and then the hollow. The blast tore through the sky, leaving no trance of the hollow behind.

Rukia and Ichigo were shocked at the display of power. "N-No way! Was that a Kido spell that just like you always use Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Not that I know of," Rukia responded. "His chanting was uncharacteristic of a Kido spell." She then noticed Ichigo heading towards the Golden Warrior. "Ichigo! Wait!"

Ichigo ignored Rukia's cries as he stood before the blonde fighter. "Hey you! What the hell was that?" No response came from the blonde fighter. "Are you really the Golden Warrior?" Again, no response. "Are you even listening to me? Do you have any idea what you just faced? You shouldn't do that again!"

Then, the Golden Warrior turned his head toward Ichigo, surprising the orange haired Substitute Soul Reaper a bit. Suddenly, Ichigo was being looked upon by the fighter's jade eyes. He felt something behind them. But before he could do or say anything, the Golden Warrior jumped into the air. Then a blazing golden aura surrounded him as he coursed through the sky at lighting speeds.

"What the hell?" Ichigo questioned as he watched a golden stream of energy pass through the sky until it was gone. "Hey Rukia, I don't think that guy knew what he was facing or if he even knew that we were here."

"No, he knew," Rukia stated out flatly.

"What! How?"

"I don't know. I'm definitely sure he knew that he was facing against a hollow. Plus, I'm sure he knew we were here."

"Then why the hell didn't he respond?"

"I don't know. But this is troubling. We have to be on the lookout for this Golden Warrior." Ichigo stared at the Soul Reaper for a few seconds before agreeing with her. Things just got more interesting in Karakura Town.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Just a quick reminder that even Gohan defeated a Hollow as a Super Saiyan does not mean he will be able to beat an Espada with just ki. His battle against Ulquiorra proved that.<strong>

**READ AND REVIEW! See ya around! Peace!**


End file.
